


Polaroid Camera

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: George is Dream's perfect little masterpeice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	Polaroid Camera

“You look so beautiful like this.” Dream purred and moved the bright red lipstick across George’s already rosy lips. Painting them in the ruby shade. He had already applied a messy liner, a bit of highlighter, and some blush. The blush brought out the already pink tones in George’s skin, the liner making his eyes stand out, and the highlighter adding a radiant glow to his skin. He dragged the lipstick past the shape of his lips, painting around the area. Making him more beautiful. He smirked at his work of art. “Almost ready, you’re being such a good little bitch.” The man spoke and reached for two pink bows. Moving the brunette's long hair into two pigtails before placing the bows in the proper position. He then pulled out a polaroid camera and took pictures of his masterpiece. “Stand up bitch.” Dream ordered and placed the polaroids on the table next to the makeup products.

George rose to his feet, pulling down his dress. Dream had picked out a pink dress with white polka dots and a matching set of panties for him to wear. He stood facing down as his picture was taken. Embarrassment running throughout his body, going straight to his cock. Leaving an impressive bulge in his dress. He did a small spin when he was instructed, making sure to keep his dress down- like a proper lady. George groaned feeling one of his pigtails be tugged as he was forced to look up into the camera. He saw the reflection of his own brown eyes in the camera, hearing the click, before it flashed.

“You’re such a beautiful little bitch.” Dream growled and took another picture of George’s face, before bending him over a chair. He pulled his dress up to expose his panties, so tempted to rip them off of his ass and destroy him right then and there. But there were so many other things he wanted to do to his pet. Dream wanted to violate every inch of his body. To make him his in every way. To bite down on his skin, drawing blood. Devour him. Dream aimed the camera at George’s adorable ass and took a few pictures of them. He showed off his favorite. “Look at your ass. So round, so pretty. Soft…. so fuckable.” Dream growled and pulled back on George’s hair. He made him look up at him. Staring into his brown eyes. He saw embarrassment lying deep within them, but passed that he could see just how much he was enjoying this. How much he loved being Dream’s little bitch. He reached the hand that wasn’t holding the pigtails back and slapped George’s cheeks.

“Fuck.” George moaned out, trying to grind his cock against the chair. His cock needed attention. It was a dripping mess. Soaking the front of the pink panties with precum. When another smack made contact with his pale skin, he let out a loud moan. His mouth making an O shape, before he could close it- his picture was already being taken. “Beautiful.” George heard Dream’s voice say as he was shown the picture. He looked like such a whore. His mouth wide open, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and barely in the frame his back arching. He bit his lip, his member growing harder in his undergarments. “Fuck..” A moan escaped his lips.

“You’re such a filthy little whore. Getting off to a picture of yourself.” Dream pulled at George’s brown hair and looked down at him. He spat on his face multiple times until he was satisfied with the results. The black liner he had applied earlier dripping down and making streaks along the other man’s pale skin. “You like that too..you fucking slut.” He growled and reached over, grabbing a black marker off of the table near them, taking the cap off he leaned down. ‘Whore’ He wrote the letters in a bold font on the brunette’s forehead, a sinister smirk as he did so. Dream looked into his eyes. George was humiliated, turned on, but behind all that he still felt safe. Dream could see the security in his honey eyes. That made him feel proud- that despite what he was doing to George. He still felt secure and loved. Quickly, he snapped out of his thoughts, throwing the marker away. Dream dropped his pants and boxers to the floor before kicking them aside. He placed his thick cock on the side of George’s face and brought the polaroid camera up to take a picture of the beautiful scene.

George looked up at Dream through his eyelashes and opened his mouth. He was shocked when he didn’t feel a cock down his throat straight away. Instead, he felt Dream’s member be dragged around his face. Outlining the shapes of his face. Against his nose, over his cheeks, so close to his eyes that he couldn’t see anything other than the slightly tan flesh of Dream’s cock. Then finally down to his lips. Running over his rosy lips, smudging the lipstick that had been applied earlier. Making the makeup look messier than it had already been. George’s cock grew harder at every new place he felt the other man’s cock. When it slapped against his throat, he let out a small grunt. He never broke eye contact with Dream while he was degraded by his cock. He loved seeing the hunger in his eyes. Hunger, but so so caring at the same time. It was perfect, Dream was perfect. He was swiftly pulled out of thought, when suddenly his throat was invaded by the thick length that was Dream’s dick.

Dream let out a sigh of pleasure feeling the warmth of George’s throat wrap around his cock. He could stay like that forever. His cock buried deep inside of the warm, wet cavern. He pushed deeper and let out a loud grunt. Hearing George gag on his cock was music to his ears, wanting to hear more of the song he pushed his cock deeper down the other’s throat causing George to spit all over his member. “Fuck..” He said his voice filled with breath as he started to move George’s head up and down on his cock, slow at first. However, the slow pace didn’t last for long. Soon, he was pistoning his cock down the man’s throat causing him to choke with every rough thrust. The lipstick smeared more than it had been before. “You’re such a good little whore.” Dream grunted out and moved his hands from the sides of George’s head to gripping his pigtails.

“Suck my fucking cock, bitch.” Dream groaned as he slammed down the brown haired man’s throat. Every thrust he grew more aggressive, more hungry. Every thrust seemed to be deeper, harder, stronger. George was turning red from the aggression and was barely able to breath. His cock still dripped precum into his panties. Then, it stopped. Dream pulled his now wet cock from out of George’s mouth and once again rested it on his cheek. Going around to outline his face again, this time taking extra care to ruin his makeup. Making the eyeliner run more than it already was from the tears that were forming at George’s eyes; taking extra care to spread the cherry lipstick over his face. He smirked as he looked at his new masterpiece. It was less put together than the last one, but it was still beautiful. Dream grabbed his polaroid camera and took a picture, one without his cock on George’s face and one with. He added them to the growing collection of pictures laid out on the table. They were going to make such a beautiful photobook.

George watched as Dream walked behind him feeling his panties be pulled down and then a finger pressing against his hole. He moaned as the digit delicately circled his hole, his lips parting slightly, his eyes rolling back. “Please..Dream...don’t tease.” He whined and tried to push back onto the finger. He felt a rough hand come crashing down against his pale skin, before gripping his ass. George bit his lip to hold in the moan that wanted desperately to escape his lips. Holding back the pleas and naughty prayers he wanted to say to Dream- ‘ruin me.’ he would beg. But, he wanted Dream inside of him as quickly as possible. He needed the man’s length buried deep inside of him. George’s eyes lit up when he heard a cap opening and then a cool digit being pressed against his hole. One finger slipped into him easily, then two, then three. He bit down on his bottom lip harder, trying to contain the unholy noises threatening to spill from his cock. Gripping onto the chair that he was on.

“Let me hear you, bitch. I want to hear you.” Dream growled and pressed against the sensitive bundles of nerves hidden inside of George. He gently massaged his prostate. Applying just the right amount of pressure onto the spot with all three of his fingers. “Moan for me.” He said his voice dipped in dominance. That was enough to set the submissive man over the edge. The most obscene noises coming from his mouth. Swears, moans, grunts. All from just his fingers. It made a bit of pride grow in Dream as he pulled his fingers out of George’s ass. Squirting more lube onto his hand, applying it to his cock, lining himself up with the tight entrance that was George’s hole. Using the polaroid he took a picture of that beautiful moment. His cock inches away from George’s hole. Moments away from ruining him. Dream reached over to the marker he had early and wrote ‘property of dream’ over both of his milky cheeks. He could lose himself in writing the most dirty words he could think of all over George’s beautiful, smooth skin. Covering every inch in words, maybe another time. Dream pushed into George letting out a loud grunt as he bottomed out inside of him.

They loved this feeling. Being so close to each other. The closest two humans could become. Becoming one. George loved how perfectly Dream filled him up. It wasn’t too little or too much, it was just right. Like his cock was crafted specifically to fill into him. Dream loved how George’s wall squeezed him. He was so tight, so warm. So inviting. Perfectly designed for him. “Fuck.” both of them moaned out in unison. Dream pulled George’s dress further up so that he could look down at himself buried deep within the love of his life. He brought the camera up and took a picture of the beautiful moment, before snapping back into character. He pulled back on George's hair and spat on him again. “You like that? Bitch? Huh, you like me buried balls deep inside of you?”

George couldn’t help but to nod and push himself back every time his ass was viciously thrusted into. Dream lit a fire of pleasure deep inside of him with every thrust it was just more fuel added; making it burn hotter and hotter. George was so close to exploding, letting the forest fire inside of him spill out all over himself. “Fuck, please.. More.. i’m so close.” He moaned out as his hair was pulled on harder, forcing him to look up into Dream’s green eyes. They were dark with hunger and lust. “Please…” George moaned out biting his lips; his eyes rolling to the back of his head and back arching as his prostate was slammed into. He then felt a hand wrapped around his cock and a few strokes were all that were needed to push him over the edge. The fire came rushing out of George in the form of long, thick white ropes of cum shooting out of his cock. A loud moan ripping through his throat. He rode out his orgasm by pushing back onto Dream’s cock, gripping the cock that was buried deep inside of his ass, causing the other man to cum as well.

Dream released long and thick ropes of cum deep inside of George. Freezing once he was done ejulatcing to come down from his high. Letting out a long sigh he pulled his cock out, smiling at his cum flowing out of George's hole. He used his polaroid camera to take a picture before pulling George’s dress down. “Turn over.” he ordered and took a picture of the mess that was now George's pink dress. It had cum stains all over the front of it. “You’re so beautiful.” Dream said with a small smile, setting the camera down and leaning down to place a gentle kiss to George’s lips. “Lets go get cleaned up.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it means a lot to me that anyone would read something that i wrote. but other than that. I'm taking request and criticism. as long as it is constructive.


End file.
